Stuck In The Mundane
by Luath
Summary: I'm just sitting at home, tapping away at my computer then the next thing I know, some emo Asian guy has fallen through a rift in space and time and lands right in in my apartment. Oh yeah, and he can do this thing called firebending too. Weird. ZukoxOC
1. Twinki Ninja

A.N.: Yes I know I'm starting another ZukoxOC fanfic without finishing the first one, but I just had this awesome idea after only finding 4 – or was it 5?- fics where Zuko is transported to our world and has to enlist the help of some cooky teenage girl. There is just too few of those out there (obviously) and it makes my heart cry a little.

So I decide to write my own! Yay me!

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Twinkie Ninja**

CRASH!

My hands flew from the keyboard, almost slapping me in the face on the way up as I jumped at the loud noise. Yes, I do keep my head that close to said keyboard on account of my bad typing skills.

'What in the hell was that?.. and why did it sound like it came from the kitchen,' I wonder as I look down at the golden lab at my feet. His ears were up and his furry face was turned towards me, the look he gave me seemed to say "What? You expect me to go out there and bark my head off? Nu hu, your on your own woman." As if to finalize this look he got up and scooted under the futon, so that only his blond butt was sticking out.

"Coward," I hissed.

He only wagged his tail.

'Guess I'll have to take care of this intruder myself,' I think sarcastically while grabbing the crow bar situated between the desk and the bookshelf. I keep it there for certain situations like this. Not that stuff like people breaking into my apartment happens all the time or anything, but hell! I live in the city, what do you expect? I rush toward the doorway only to be sharply pulled back. "OW! Oh, right. Headphones," I say sheepishly, and remove the bulky items from my head. The dog peeks from underneath his hiding place, casting me a "Your an idiot" look before retreating back under the blue cushions.

I quickly, but not so quietly, rush out of the office/studio/guest room, running into the door frame and various other items strewn out around the apartment before squishing myself against the wall leading to the kitchen's entrance. Yes, I'm well aware that I'm not that graceful. I held my breath, trying to listen to whatever the bastard was doing. The thought of some tall, lanky guy in a ninja outfit rummaging through my cabinets searching for twinkies ran through my mind's eye. I gasped; I hadn't even opened the box yet and here was some Twinkie Ninja here to still my moist, cream filled pound cakes of deliciousness! I shook my head, clearing out the random (and horrifying) thoughts. I froze as I suddenly heard a moan and the clink of glass.

Wait, glass? I eye widened once again in horror; my china cabinet! My eyes narrow; first my twinkies, now my china sets? This guy's gone too far. I reach around the wall and easily find the switch, turning on the bright lights with a flick of a finger before jumping into the room, holding up my metal bar poised to strike. "Ok you china breaking, twinkie stealing ninja-!," I stop my ranting and raving as I take in the sight laid out before me:

A black haired boy looked up at me through squinting eyes from his spot on the floor, a hand raised as if to deflect the sharp light. Ok, 'boy' wasn't really the right term, more like 'young man'; he look around my age, probably eighteen or nineteen years old. He was dressed in some long green robes that looked very much Asian-ish. 'Well I guess that makes since; he looks Asian after all,' I thought with my mouth quirked to the side. I had long since lowered my weapon; the guy just looked so... odd? I furrowed my brow, not really being able to place my finger on the right word that was keeping me from bashing his brains in. I looked around him, glass, colorful porcelain and polished wood lay around him in shambles. There were a few drops of blood as well, which, not surprisingly, made me smile a little on the inside.

What? Well it serves him right for screwing my kitchen up!

Suddenly he drew my gaze away from the once clean white tiles of the floor as he rose to his full height, which naturally rivaled my own. Yeah, I'm not exactly short here, 5'8 to be exact. He blinked, his mouth opened and closed a few times like he didn't know what to say. I raised one eyebrow in waiting while noticing what looked to be a burn covering his left eye under his shaggy hair. If it was possible, my eyebrow arced a little higher.

"W-w-here am I," he finally blurted out. "And who are you?" The last part made me scowl at the demanding tone he took.

"Did you, like, lose your way from an anime convention or something, dude?" Now why the hell did I say that? Oh yeah; Asian-ish. He just gave me a confused look.

Ok, maybe not.

He shook his head, frustration clear in his voice. "Look, I don't know what an 'anime convention' is, I just want to know where I am!"

My eyes go a little wide as I spread out my arms, looking around the room. "Uh, what's it look like," I said in the most obvious tone. I motion to my splinters of wood up against the wall. "And what the hell did you do to my china cabinet!'' I didn't have to ask, I knew damn well what he did.

"I just... kind of fell on it," he mummers, scratching the back of his as if he wasn't sure how he managed to destroy a six foot self of wood, metal and glass. And they call me clumsy.

I fold my arms in front of me. "Whatcha do, get a running start and jump?"

He glared at me, so I glared back. He sighed, his hand dropping to his side. "Look I'm sorry, alright. I don't know how I got here; one minute I'm in my uncle's tea shop, the next I'm crashing into your... whatever it is again."

I sighed as well; I had to admit, this guy looked pretty damn convincing, with the face and eyes all sad looking and lost... Ugh! I could feel my gentle side starting to peek out.' Maybe his convention buddies and him had way too much pocky and they just dumped him here as a practical joke? No wait, he said he didn't know what an anime con was...' I could tell my face was reacting to my thoughts when my 'guest' asked, "Uh, are you alright?"

I looked up, shaking my head and thus the random thoughts from my mind for the second time that night. "OK," I said, ignoring his question. "What part of town are you from? I'll just drop you off at your place or something." I knew I should be hitting him up for money for the damages he cause, but I decide to hold back on that conversation... for now.

"I live in the Lower Ring," he replied.

I blinked. Ooook then. ''So is that like, down town or something?"

"Uh," he looked down at the floor, rubbing the back of his neck before he looked back up at me. "Yes?"

"Yes as in yes, or yes as in maybe?"

"...Uh..."

Well damn. I pinch the bridge of my nose. "Ok, come here," I say walking back into the living room and over to the huge balcony windows covered with an equally large and heavy curtain. I pull back the drapes, revealing the night life that was Raleigh. "Does anything look familiar, anything? Any hotel, office building, or billboard maybe...?" I trail off, gazing out at the dozens of lights that littered the surrounding towers of concrete, lighting up what-would-be dark places. I turn around to see his reaction, but it wasn't the one I was expecting. Instead of recognition, I got the exact opposite and then some; fear.

"This isn't Ba Sing Se," his voice was barely above a whisper, reflecting the same thing I saw in his face.

* * *

"Ok, so let me recap everything you've told me." I'm pacing back and forth, and I know I must be making this guy, what was his name again? Zuko?

Anyways, I knew I was making him nervous, but I just sat still through an hour long brief of this Asian kid's 'world'. "You're from this place where people can control the elements; earth, air, water, and fire?" He nods once, so I continue. "And there is a nation that is dedicated to each element, and your the prince of the, what did you say, Fire Nation?" He nods again.

"And there's this one dude called the Avatar, that can control all four of the elements. Something no one else can do?"

Nod.

"And you were on this uber long quest to find said Avatar and bring him to daddy so you could be, I guess un-banished?"

Scowl. Nod.

"But, then your sister -who sounds like a grade A bitch by the way- tricks you and now your a runaway fugitive from your Nation and this Earth Nation, ...Kingdom, ...thing."

Nod.

"So you and your uncle run away to this place called, Boo Sang See?"

"Ba Sing Se." Did I hear an edge of irritation there?

"Yeah, whatever it's called. Now you and your uncle are working at a tea shop?"

Sigh. I'll take that as an equivalent to a nod.

"And my favorite part; you can control fire," I say the last part carefully, sitting down in the chair across from the sofa. Zuko tiredly puts his head in his hands.

Silence.

"Yeah, I don't believe you."

He jerks his head up. "What!" I wince as he yells. "Sorry man, it's not like there's much from me to go on here. I mean, as far as I know, your some crazy wack job that's escaped from the funny farm or something." He narrows his eyes at me. I a raise a hand in my defense," Hey, don't take it too personal buddy. I mean, what if I crashed in your home and started tell you all the stuff you've told me? Would you believe me?"

He throws his hands out. "Yes!"

I grimace. "Yeah, I guess you would, considering...," I mumble under my breath. Zuko drops his head back into his hands with a tired groan. I shrug. "Look unless you can come up with some kind of proof or something to show me that your not totally choo choo for coco puffs-"

"Like what," he interrupts. ''I've told you all I can! What more can I do?"

I blink. "Oh, I don't know, show me some of this bending stuff you were talking ab-."

"That's it," he interrupts again, jumping to his feet. I give him a dirty look for getting in between me and my ability to make words for the second time. "I'll firebend for you." He sounds determined, and a part of me feels a little afraid of him. Why the hell didn't I just call the cops? 'Oh well, too late the crawl back down that tunnel girly,' I think as I sweep a hand forward, giving him the floor.

He steps back and faces the wall so that my eyes train on his right side. He breaths in, then out before taking a stance. The next thing I know, I'm thanking my lucky stars for high ceilings as Zuko punches the air, orange flames driving from his fists. He kicks, sending more flames dancing into the open. Every move he makes sends more of those fiery tongues everywhere. The more I watch his dance, and the more the fire roars from him, the more entranced I become. Who was the guy really? What was he? He leaps into the air one last time, a whip of fire following the curve of his foot, before he lands on both feet facing me, exhaling and bring his palms downward. He looks up at me, and that's when I really get a good look at his face, and those eyes; gold. Unnaturally golden orbs stare back at me. He smirks, and it's then that I notice my mouth is hanging agape, and my own hazel eyes are as round as saucers.

"So, is that proof enough," he asks, the smirk on his face evident in his voice.

I quirk my mouth to the side, taking a moment to blink a few times.

"Yup."

* * *

A.N.: Ok, so chaya. There you have it, the beginning to an awfully humorous, adventurous and possibly romantic fic.

Wootness.

Leave a review and I'll give you a cyber cookie! Double chocolate chip for those true enthusiasts! Please and thank you!

.


	2. Scoop Boop Shoopity Doop

**A.N.: **'Cello my pretties! I have this feeling that this fic is going to get more attention than my other one, Of Flames and Blades; probably because of the fact that this one is a bit more on the fun side in terms of content.

Cyber cookie rewards go to!:

**Mr. Merino**: Thanks for pointing out the grammar mistakes; I'll keep a better eye out. ~_O

**Keep in mind,** that I do not live in Raleigh, NC, so some of the stuff is going to be made up, but I'll try to keep it as close to real-life as possible. Then again if you don't live in Raleigh, your not going to know the difference anyways. XD

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender ©, or any of the characters residing in it, I do own my original characters.**

Onto the story!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Scoop Boop Shoopity Doop**

So one of three things: 1. I have a psychotic arsonist in my house who broke into my apartment, and is blabbing on about some other world. 2. I've hit rock bottom and this is all just some weird hallucination my mind just whipped up on the spot. Or 3. This guy is telling the truth. Now here comes the tricky part; which one to truly believe?

Curse my cravings for adventure.

I am currently digging through my closet, looking for something a little bit more comfortable for my guest to wear. "Ah ha!" I pull out an extra large green T-shirt with the words 'Feeling lucky?' printed on the front. Thank god for ex-boyfriends. I had already found a pair of sweats for him; we're pretty much the same height, so they should fit him. Satisfied, I fold up the articles of clothing and step out of my room, stopping at the closet in the hallway to grab a towel before walking back into the living room. Zuko looks up at me from his spot on the couch as I stop in front of him, holding out my bundle, which he takes as he stands up. I lead him back the way I came, taking a right towards the bathroom instead of a left this time. I did a quick tutorial on how to work the knobs in the shower before I left him to fend for himself.

Sighing, I walk into the kitchen grabbing the broom and dust pan from the corner before I start the tedious task of cleaning up the various shards of glass. I pick up the pieces of china that were still salvageable, which wasn't much, tossing the rest into the trash. When I was confident I had all the glass and smaller splinters up from the floor, I gather all the larger pieces of wood, placing them against the frame of the ruined cabinet. I frown at the remaining pottery upon the counter; most of those pieces were past down from generation to generation, and only three cups out of the whole set had survived.

My gazed drifted back down to the floor and it was then that I saw the blood drips. 'What in the... Oh yeah. Now I remember.' As if on cue, Zuko stepped through the wide doorway, shaggy hair wet, baggy clothes on and towel pressed against his hand. I could see some of the scarlet liquid dotted on my towel. My white towel. I scowl a little; was this guy just sent to ruin my stuff or what? He opens his mouth to speak, but I beat him to it. "Sit down." I gesture to one of the chairs from the table pressed against the wall. He doesn't say anything as he takes a seat. I walk over to the cabinet over hanging the sink, opening it and pulling out one of the many first aid kits piled inside. Clumsy people have to stay stocked up you know; I save a ton on hospital bills this way.

I pull a chair from the other side of the table and position it so I'm sitting in front of Zuko. Taking my seat I open the little white box, pulling out a gauze, some tape, tweezers and my personal favorite: alcohol wipes He holds out his hand without a word so I can exam it; the cut looked pretty clean, starting from the middle of his palm it swiped down til it reached the far side of his wrist. But it wasn't deep enough for stitches, which is what I was worried about. No trips to the ER tonight! Not finding any glass stuck within I open one of the little wipes, muttering a "This might hurt" before cleaning the excesses blood from the wound. He doesn't say anything through the whole ordeal, so I sacrifice a glance or two at him as I work; his face is turned away from me, grimacing slightly when I graze the cut. I can tell he's thinking about something, so I choose not say anything as I rip open the packaged gaze.

"You never told me your name."

I look back up at him for a moment before going back to taping his hand. "It's Tabby."

"Thank you."

I cut off the last bit of tape, then flash him a smile. "No problem, dude." I gather up all the trash, throwing it away before leading Zuko to the back room and flipping the switch on. When the light fills the room, one golden dog is sitting on top of the futon, ears back and tail wagging. I place my hands on my hips. "Excuse me sir, but this is not your bed.," I say to him. His ears just perk, but he doesn't budge. I snap my fingers, pointing down to the ground. "Down," I say. So he lays down right where he is, tail still waging. I groan. "Not that down, the other down!"

He tilts his blond head like his asking me,"So there's two different 'downs' now?" I resist the urge to face palm myself. I walk across the floor and grab onto his collar with both hands, intended to yank him off the futon but, of course, he just pulls back. "Come on you stupid mutt," I murmur at him. He growls at me, that damn yellow tail still swaying back and forth. I let go of him with a huff, crossing my arms over my chest. "Find you can sleep in my bed," I tell him grudgingly. That does the trick. The dog hops off the blue couch and out of the door, tail high. I swear I see him prancing. Zuko presses himself against the door frame, give the blond mutt a wide berth. He looks back at me, eyes wide. I grin at him. "That's Jack by the way. He's a told jerk. Cute, but still a jerk."

I turn back to the futon, reaching under the bar in the middle with one hand, and pushing down on the back rest with the other until the couch becomes flat. I grab the sheets from under the bed, quickly stretching out the fabric across the cushions before reaching back under to pulling out a pillow and blanket. I turn back to my guest to find him looking at the far wall above my desk, mouth opened slightly, I guess, in awe? My unfinished paintings and drawing were tacked up upon a enormous cork board. Monsters baring menacing teeth and evil eyes glare at the viewer, scattered among scenes of naked fairies and seductive demons. Heroes and villains, peasants and warriors, my own window to the world of what visions dance in my mind. I place a hand on my hip, not being able to help the grin of pride and accomplishment that spreads across my face. "Pretty cool, huh?"

He looks at me but doesn't answer. 'I guess not,' I think. 'Bastard, making me all prideful and stuff then embarrassing me...' My thoughts trail off as a jerk a thumb behind me. "You can sleep here tonight, and tomorrow... Well, we'll figure something out." He nods at me, a determined look upon his face, his red burn mark on his eye looking a little bit more menacing. I blink a few times to keep from staring before nodding in return. We walk past each other; him to the bed me to the computer. I turn off the speakers as the machine shuts down, quieting it's gentle humming sound. I cast once last glance at the young man. "Night, dude." he doesn't say anything, so I turn off the light and close the door behind me. Maybe he'll come around some in the morning.

I retreat to my own room after putting out the rest of the lights in the apartment, closing the the door and locking it. Just in case. Jack is sprawled out upon my red comforter, looking all so comfy. I jump in bed, wiggling under the covers and disturbing the dog for more leg room. I give one last sigh before closing my eyes. 'What a night.'

* * *

_Click._

"Gooooood morning rockers! It's now 6 o'clock on this beautiful Friday morning. Wait, did I say beautiful? I meant rainy!"

"That's right Bob. Rain all day long with a high of about 45 degrees. So don't forget to bring an umbrella to work."

I groan into the pillow.

"And a coat."

"And a coat. Now let's start your morning off right with a little Van Halen; Jump."

I roll over as the song starts. I can't help but grin at the up beat rhythm, and soon my tiredness is chased away.

_Might as well jump. Jump!_

I take the song's advice and jump out of bed. My foot gets caught in the sheets, causing me to stumble for a bit, but it doesn't ruin my sudden good mood. The dog is still snoring away on his side as I go to open my door, only to find I had locked it the night previous. I raise an eyebrow; why the hell did I do that? I shrug it off, unlock it and swing the door open, trotting across the hall into the bath room. The radio is so loud, I can hear it behind the closed door. I finish my business up and skip back out into the hall way, passing the closed door of my studio/office. Nothing unusual; I usually have to close it when I'm not in there to insure that Jack wont find and eat my paints.

I prance my way into the kitchen, already knowing what I want for breakfast; waffles. Not cereal, not those flimsy flapjacks, but fluffy, chocolate chip filled, hot waffles. I flip on the kitchen lights and then the radio, the same station drifting faintly form my alarm clock sounds from the speakers atop the refrigerator. 'Jane Says' plays in the background as I get to work on breakfast, the smell of melted chocolate and heated batter fills the air along with the lyrics.

_Jane says_

_ I never been in love_

_ I don't know what it is_

_ She only knows if someone wants her_

My mouth quirks to the side; not the best type of music to be listening to while making tasty waffles, but it'll do. Before I know it I have three large, round, fluffy, chocolaty fill awesomeness stacked upon a plate, and one more pressed against the hot grates. There's movement in the doorway. Thinking it's Jack finally out of bed I look down, expecting to see his furry blondness, but instead I'm met with two very pale and very male feet. My head snaps up and upon seeing the shaggy hair, red scar and those golden eyes, last night comes back to me in a rush.

So much for that being a dream.

"Are you always this noisy so early in the morning," he says with scowl.

"Not much of a morning person, huh?" He just glares. Yep, not a morning person. I grab a another clean plate from the dish rack and slide two of the already-made waffles onto it before hand the plate as well as a fork to Zuko. "Go eat, syrup's on the table. We got a big day ahead of us." He says nothing, but takes the plate and sits at the small breakfast table. I turn back to my last waffle just as it finishes, flipping it off the cast iron and next to the one on the plate. Zuko's already halfway through his second waffle by the time I sit down. "Geez, you not going to still be hungry are you," I ask him. I really didn't want to have to give him another one of mine. I don't like sharing, especially my twinkies and waffles. I breath a sigh of relief when he shakes his head and I dig into my own.

"So, what exactly are we going to do," he asks leaning back to get a better look at me.

I swallow. "Well, first off I have to go to work. Then after that... Well, I guess pick up something for you to wear. It's obvious your going to be here for a while since we're not exactly sure how you got here."

"Your actually going to help me," he sounds sort of surprised, but his scowl stays in place. Is this guy always like this?

"Well, you convinced me, so I'm thinking I'm sort of obligated to help out other people from different worlds," I say thoughtfully, but then shrug as I finish off my breakfast. His scowl sort of transforms, showing uncertainty. "Look don't worry and don't question help when it comes knocking at your door. My Gramps to always say that to me," I say as I grab both of our empty plates, sticking them in the sink. I look back over at him. "We'll find a way to get you back where you belong." I smile at him and he sighs before giving me a forced grin.

The next hour was a rush trying to find Zuko suitable clothes for the weather outside, but all I could find was a pair of grey and black workout shorts and my Red vrs Blue tee that was a size too big for me. Luckily enough, Jackson, my ex, had left his old pair of Vans sitting in my closet from three months ago. 'I wonder what else of his I have,' I think as I grab the shoes as well. We both take our turns in the shower before I throw him an old black hoodie of mine, put on my own coat, and leash up the dog. All three of us head out the door and down the hall to the elevator. Zuko is hesitant to get in, but I reassure him, telling him what it was and it's mechanisms. Eventually we reach the front door in the lobby.

Radio Bob was right; it was rainy. And it was cold. Zuko and I struggled to stay underneath the umbrella I had brought (as was suggested), but we both ended half way in the wet mess. Jack, however, couldn't be happier; I had to struggle against his leash to keep him away from the puddles. I take out my keys to the tan Oldsmobile parked along the sidewalk, sticking Jack in the back before I situate myself behind the wheel. Once again Zuko looks reluctant to get in, and I almost think I have to open the door for him, but he figures it out and hops in as well. The same station is playing on the radio as we drive through the streets, I can't help but turn up the volume a little as Foo Fighters comes on, brightening my already happy mood.

I steer the car out of downtown, making my way onto the Outer Belt-line. The traffic is fairly light, considering I live in a big city, so it doesn't take us long at all to reach the mall and the small shopping centers leading up to it. I pull into one of the shopping strips and park, quickly telling Zuko to stay put as I grab Jack from the back of the car. I run him inside the pet shop, throwing a hello to the owner and Jack's 'babysitter' as I hand over the leash to one of the other employees. The dog doesn't even notice I'm leaving and starts to pull the poor guy towards the back room where playmates, chew toys and untold amount of treats are sure to captivate his attentions. I run back outside to the car, quickly buckling up before hitting the gas, and almost immediately drive the car into the mall's parking lot.

It's eight thirty, I have to be clocked in at nine, and I can't find a damn parking space to save my life.

'So that's why the highway was as clear as it was, they were taking up my potential spaces," I think bitterly as I'm force to pull the car in further away from the entrance than I'd like. Just as I open the door, the heavens decide to really open up. Suddenly, my good mood is squished. This time it's Zuko I grab, as I run towards the dry interior that is Crabtree Valley Mall. Once inside, I don't stop my running and dragging the firebender bend me. 'Can't be late, can't be late, can't be late.'

I burst open the doors to the book store, and the first thing out of my mouth is "EARL!" A red bandana-ed head pokes out from one of the bookshelves further up ahead. "I gotcha," he hollers back, and rushes off towards the register to clock in for me. I let out a whoosh of air in relief, finally letting go if Zuko's hoodie. "Ok," I turn to face him, taking my wallet from my back pocket and pulling out a twenty. "Here, go explore the many corners and crevices that are Crabtree, just meet me back here at one, or earlier if you get bored enough." Zuko takes the money from me looking at it with curiosity before casting me a quizzical look. "What do you expect me to do with this," he asks.

"It's money, you know, to buy stuff with," I explain.

He just blinks and looks back down at the green strip of paper in his hand. "This is money," he says disbelievingly.

Oh crap.

I sigh and swipe the twenty from his hands. "Forget the money, I'll show you how our currency works later, but I gotta get to work, so, like I said go explore." I turn him around and just as quickly as I pulled him into the store I push him out. "Remember, meet back here at one," I remind after him. He just waves a hand at me as he walks off, blending into the throng of people, hands in his pockets.

It was in that moment that I realized I shouldn't have let him wonder off on his own.

* * *

A.N.: Arg. I don't want to get too into it, cause then there wont be many more chapters to write! -le gasp!- Meh it's easier this way anyways, because then it's simpler to use TIME SKIIIIPS!

And yay and hooray for those. X3

Review/comment and then I shall give you a... surprise!


	3. Clown Domination FTW

**A.N.:** I made it to chapter three! Whoo! And the funny part? I have the same amount of reviewers! Whoo!

CuddlyDreams-99: Yay! I like hearing things like that. I know there aren't a lot of them either, and hearing that I'm on track, and funny, means a lot. Thank you and I hope you stick around! XD Here is your cookie. X3

Mr. Merino: Yeah, I know. X3

Musical Inspiration!: DJ Garby Pointe – Move Your Body Remix

Onto le chapter! DX

**Me no own nothing except for me characters, so cha. Oh, and the fact that I wrote this. Dur. X3**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

**Clown Domination FTW**

Work was hell.

Ok, the work itself wasn't hell, in fact my job is great. Every nerd's dream; working at Barnes and Nobles. No, I was stressing over the fact that I had released a psychokinesis with a foul temper into the mists of thousands of jerkie, after-holiday shoppers.

Dear God, why did you make me an idiot?

One o'clock found me standing at the entrance of the bookstore, my worn out Converses tapping on the shiny surface of the floor as I glared at the clock on my wrist.

The hand struck one o' one.

I let out a nervous huff, searching the crowds for his black hoodie. If only there wasn't a trillion other black hoodies! '_Ok Tabby, calm down, he probably just got lost or something. Not unheard of in a huge place like this.'_

Yeah, huge being an understatement.

I stepped away from the bookstore a ways, getting up on my tip-toes in hopes of seeing him over the bob of heads, only to sink back down heavily with another huff, crossing my arms over my chest. I probably wouldn't be able to see Paul the Lumberjack because the crowds were so thick. I abandoned my post at the bookstore and walked through the throngs of people to the fountain in the middle of the mall, jumping up on the stone seating area around it. Ah, much better; I could see much further from up here. I cupped my hands around my mouth, "ZUKOOOO!"

Plenty of people looked my way, casting annoyed, surprised or humored looks, but none of them were the firebender I was looking for. I scanned the whole crowd, walking along the edge of the fountain, jumping over purses, bags, kids, anything that was in my way from getting a good look all around the store. But I still didn't see him. I took a deep breath, trying to stay calm and keep the images of news reports about people spontaneously com-busting out of my mind. I was about to yell out his name again when I felt a tug on my shirt. Looking down I came face to face with the thing causing me my distress.

"Hey."

I just looked at him; here I was freaking out and all he has to say is "Hey"? Can he not see the sheer panic on my face? The hell was wrong with this guy?

"The hell is wrong with you?" He lowered his brows at me.

"What do you mean what's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? I _ was_ coming back you know, you didn't have to yell my name to the whole market!" He crossed his arms, looking away. I slumped; well, I guess I _was_ overrating a _little. _Sighing, I jumped down from my perched and landed next to Zuko. "Ya hungry," I ask putting on my best guilty face. He gazed over at me, rolling his eyes at my "I-look-pathetic-please-forgive-me" look. Thinking that was close enough to forgiveness as I was going to get, I grabbed his hand and yanked him towards the stairs and up to the food court.

"Ok, what do you feel like eating?" I motioned a hand to each restaurant as I named it. "McDonald's, Andy's, Subway, or Chick-fil-a."

He stared at the one's I had pointed out before turning back to me. "What about all the other places," he asked, mentioning the restaurants I happened to omit from my list, which should have automatically translated as "Too damn expensive", but hey, not everyone's perfect.

"We'll just... stick to the basic stuff, 'ight?" He just shrugs. To my favorite greasy-spoon it is! I lead him past the Ronald statue situated near the entrance and stroll up to the counter, ordering two burgers, large fries and large drinks. I pay the lady with the over-exaggerated make-up before picking the tray up and sitting down; I wonder how she can work over a hot barrel of grease without her face falling in? Zuko hesitantly picks at his food while I merely dive in, relishing on the pomaded meat that's sure to coat my blood vessels with plaque.

"How can you eat this stuff," he says while picking up a fry coated in oil and salt, giving it a disgusted look before dropping it.

"How can you not," I say, disbelief written all in my voice. Who the hell doesn't like McDonald's? No one that's who; it's unheard of! "Just try it and stop looking at it like it might kill you." Haha, nice one Tabby. Reluctantly, he picks up his sandwich and gives it another revolted look before taking a small bite. I smirk as he tries not to look surprised. '_That's right, no one can resist the awesomeness of the clown! Mwhahaha!' _

"Tabby."

I break from my inner thoughts and look up.

"Your grinning manically again." He stated. Again? How many times have I 'grinned manically' around this dude? I didn't think it was that many.

I smile nervously. "Sorry." We finish our meal before once again stepping back out into the shopping center. Zuko thrusts his hands in his pockets. "So... now what?"

I put my 'grinning manically' face back on, turning slowly to him, steepling my fingers to top off the crazed look. I choke back a laugh as Zuko takes a step back.

"To shop," I shout, pointing a finger into the air. With that I once again grab onto him, yanking him through the mall for the third time that day, not even bothering to listen to his mutters of protest.

* * *

Seven shirts, five pairs of jeans, two pairs of shorts, one pair of Tripp pants(curtsey of my sneakiness), a pack of under necessities, a pack of undershirts, a few pajama bottoms, socks, two pairs of shoes, two hoodies, a jacket and an over draft later, and we were on the road once again. I had long since picked Jack back up from the pet store, and he was currently making a bed out of the many plastic bags in the back seat. The crinkling of plastic drowned out the stereo.

"So have you thought of any way for me to get back my world," Zuko voiced, watching the scenery fly by the passenger window. I sacrificed a glance at him before speaking. "No, not yet." he viably sunk lower in his seat. "But I think I know who might."

Zuko turned his head to face me. "Who?" I grinned.

"Oh, and old friend of mine."

It took us a little longer to get back into downtown due to afternoon traffic, but once we reached it, it didn't take me long to find my friend's street. I parked in front of what one would call 'a hole in the wall'. It looked like any old little town house, but the sign "Skyn Graph" in neon lights gave it way. It didn't bother putting Jack on the leash, he just strolled right up to the door, waiting for me to open it.

"Where are we," Zuko asked looking around, his body language guarded. Well, can't really blame the guy; this part of town did look a little run down and it wasn't particularly known for for being all sunshine and butterflies.

"This is my friend's tattoo parlor," I say climbing the steps.

Zuko furrows his brows. "How is some tattoo artist going to help me get back home?" I could tell he was impatient, and probably tired from walking around all day.

"He knows stuff. Well, I mean he's a history major too and huge cultural buff. He knows just about every legend of every society there ever was! Maybe he knows something that can help us get you back home, and if he doesn't, hopefully stick us on the right track." I shrug as Zuko gives me an unsure look. "It's a start."

I grabbed onto the rickety door knob and pushed it open, the smell of incense and antiseptic filled the air. A radio played somewhere in the shop. Despite the look on the outside, inside it was clean and organized, though it did have that heavy metal rocker charm to it. Naturally of course. Jack immediately went to his favorite spot; the lofty green chair in the corner against the far wall of the waiting area. 'Jack's chair' it was rightly dubbed by the guys who frequented the place. I wave Zuko in, shutting the door behind him. "Oh dearie, sweetie pie, sugar thang," I yelled out. Foot steps vibrate from the other side of the parlor, getting closer as the owner of the store, and Mr. History Buff himself, came to stand in the doorway, grinning ear to ear. "Hi there," I greeted.

""Well hey there Missy," he replies grabbing onto my arm and yanking me into a bear hug, slowly squeezing the life out of me until I give a strangled 'meep'. He let's go of me and crosses his arms over his chest upon seeing Zuko, his lean muscles bulging under his tattoo sleeves. "Who's this guy," he says rather coldly. I elbow him in the arm.

"Be nice," I warned. "This is Zuko, Zuko, this is Jace."

"Uh, hi. Nice to meet you," Zuko says rather unsurely. Again, I can't blame him; Jace can be pretty intimidating at first glance, with all the tattoos, piercings and rocker clothing he dons, but in truth, he's just a big teddy bear.

Jace doesn't return the hello. "So why'd you bring your boyfriend down here?

Zuko and I both sputter at the same time.

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend!" We both glance at each other before looking back at Jace, who's chuckling heartily. I narrow my eyes; he knows just how to push my buttons, and my buttons seem to be Zuko's too. Ain't that just wonderful?

"Alright, alright. So what'da ya need Tab-Tab?" I glare at him for using my pet name in front of company; he knows better than to do that!

"We need your... helpful knowledge." I choose my words carefully. Jace raises an eyebrow. "Please?"

"With what?"

Zuko stepped forwards, that determined look on his face. "To get me back home."

Jace casts his icy blue eyes at the firebender. "Take a bus then, Scareface." Zuko clenched his teeth, both males sizing each other up. I got in between them, placing a hand on both their chests and pushing them away from each other as best I could. "Whoa, time out boys."

Zuko backed off, folding his arms over his chest, that all too common scowl in place. I rub my forehead. "Look, Jace, I really don't know how to tell you this-."

"Your pregnant," he interrupts.

My head snaps up and I screech "What?"

He nods, pointing an accusing finger at Zuko. "And that guy's the father isn't he?"

Zuko's face pales first, then flushes red. "What?"

I squeeze my eyes shut. "Jace, man, really? Stop making assumptions and just let me talk will you!" The tattoo artist folds his arms again, giving me that scornful, hard look when he gets suspicious of something. He's so paranoid.

"Ok, here it is... Zuko tell 'em." The scornful look pins on the firebender this time.

He freezes."W-w-what do you want me to say," he stammers.

I shrug. "Oh, I don't know, how about that hour long explanation you gave me back in the apartment? You know, the one you gave after smashing my china cabinet?"

His shoulders sag slightly. "Your never going to let me live that down are you?"

I shake my head with a tight smile. "Nope!"

He sighs, rubbing the back of his neck. "'Might as well sit down, this is going to take a while."

* * *

Jace's face was unreadable. Entirely, undeniably, unreadable... and that sort of worried me.

"Jaaaaace? You still there old buddy?" I waved a hand in front of his face, which seemed to break his staring trance. He took in a breath before letting it loose slowly. "Alight," he said. "Let's see some proof."

Zuko got up from his seat on one of the bar stools, and took his stance facing one of the walls. He did the same general moves he did at my flat as well as a few seemingly 'fancier' ones, as if he was trying to show off. I rolled my eyes; typical guy. Once he finished, he turned around to face Jace, giving him a 'Believe-me-now' look. The metal head sighed, running his fingers through his long, dark hair. "Alright, what do you need from me?"

I leaned back in my seat beside him. "We need any information you might know about teleportation between worlds," I said. Jace nodded his head, brow wrinkled in concentration.

"I know that Japanese scientists are researching how to teleport energy from one place to another," he shook his head. "But I doubt they're anywhere near close enough to doing something between worlds, and I'm pretty sure they'd need someone on the other side to send whatever it is their trying to transport back to them." He stood, slowly pacing from one end of the room to the other, all the while casting out possibilities "As for anything in old legends that might mention something like this happening, I can't think of any off the top of my head, but I'll look some stuff up." I nod at this. He sighs, stopping so he can get a good look at both of us. "This is really big for us," he looked over at me a worried expression on his face, and I can tell he's having second thoughts about helping me and Zuko. "Maybe we should tell some professionals or something."

I merely shake my head. "You remember that movie, _Firestarter_?"

He nods,"Yeah."

I shrug my shoulders. "Hello, if they find out what Zuko can do, what do you think will happen?" '_That or they'll probably think we're crazy and throw us in the nut house._'

"What will happen if who finds out?" Zuko asked, having taken his seat on the old stool again.

I grimace. "Zuko, if the scientists here find out you can firebend, then... honestly, I don't want to think about what they might do to you."

"They'll lock you up, perform experiments on you...," Jace trailed off and we shared a look; we'd seen the movies, we knew how it went. Jace shook his head. "They'll probably end up killing you, man."

Zuko's amber eyes went wide with shock. It was silent besides the faint blare of Slipknot in the next room.

"So... what do we do?"

"I guess, I'll do what I can to help you guys out." Jace looks at me. "Where is he staying at?"

I shrug. "The studio room." The tattoo artist nods before looking at Zuko.

"You just watch yourself," he says threateningly. Zuko just narrows his gaze and clenches his jaw, trying not to say anything. I just roll my eyes again.

A few more questions, threats, and a bit of small talk later and Zuko and I were being shown to the door. I turned around in the doorway to face Jace. "Say, your still talking to Heather aren't you?" he glowers at me. "Why?"

I grin. "I think I may need to enlist in her services." His look deepened.

"I'm not having you break the law."

"I wouldn't be breaking the law, you would be."

He stares at me for a while longer, before sighing and pulling his cell phone from his pocket. I take it before yelling out to Zuko. "Hey, stand against the shop."

He shares Jace's look as he trudges to and presses his back against the brick. "Why do you-."

_Snap!_

Zuko stares at the cell phone in my hand. "What did you just do?" I smile, snapping the top shut before tossing it back to Jace on top of the steps. He catches it easily with one hand. "You'll see," I reply. I open the back door to the car and call out the dog's name, who comes sprinting down the concrete stairs and dives into his pre-made nest, tail swinging back and forth. With one last good-bye Zuko and I deposit ourselves into our own seats, buckling our seat belts before driving off.

"So... ,"Zuko starts off, breaking the silence. "What was with that guy? He acted like I was going to kill you in your sleep or something"

I smile a little. "Jace is sort of like my big brother; he took me under his wing when I came here from my old town."

Zuko looked over at me. "Why did you leave?"

I grimace a little. "Just... needed a change I guess?" The silence rolled over, and Zuko abandoned the conversation, obviously noticing my discomfort. Maybe he knew what it was like to have a difficult past? I mean hell, just look at that scar. I focused on the road instead of his face and the angry red mark over his left eye. Zuko was staring out the window again, and I could tell he was thing about something. Oh yeah, I'm one hundred percent sure he knows about difficult pasts. As the car cruised along, the sound of Jack's snoring drifted from the back seat.

* * *

**A.N.: **Blah. I don't know why it was so hard to write the end to this stupid chapter. _ I just need to get past the whole trying to name off possibilities of why Zuko was brought to our world and stuff. Not very interesting, but I promise the next one will be. I know exactly what to do in that one. Mwhahahahahahaha!

Blarg

Review?


	4. Suck Eggs!

**A.N.:** Yar, nuther update yo.

Still playing by ear (or is it here?) with this story, i.e. making it up as I go along. Not really a defining plot line, but general so far so good... I think. Dun exactly know how to attract more reviewers; for some reason it seems like, the more reviewers you already have, the more people will be inclined to stick with your story. Kinda weird how that works, but then again, I have to admit, I'm a bit guilty in this category.

Now I know how everyone else feels. |D Damn you karma.

Onto le story!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Suck Eggs!**

Zuko and I both flopped onto the couch at the same time, the plastic shopping bags falling in heaps around us. The elevator had decided to break down upon our return home, so we ended up having to trudge up the eight flights of stairs. I lazily rolled my head over to look at Zuko, who respond by doing the same thing. "Hi," I said.

"Mmhp," came his reply. Yeah, we were tired. Jack waltzed over and laid his head on Zuko's knee who just glowered at the blond mutt. "What," he asked the dog. Jack perked his ears.

"He wants you to pet him," I filled in.

Zuko gives the mutt a look. "Why?"

I shrugged. "He likes you maybe?"

Zuko looked back at the dog, who was giving him the same look with those awfully adorable, puppy-dog eyes. Obviously Zuko was not immune to this, as he patted Jack's head.

I reached over to the end table and picked up the remote, flicking on the TV. This action caused Zuko to suddenly and visibly jump, which in turn caused me to do the same. "Geez, what is your deal," I said, placing a hand over my rapidly beating heart. I cast a sidelong glance at him; he was staring transfixed by the moving pictures on the TV. "What is that?"

I just stare at him for a moment. "You ask a lot of questions, you know that." He glowered at me.

"Things in this world are different than mine, so I'm sorry its an inconvenience to you that I don't understand half of it." He angrily crossed his arms, and I sighed. Again he was right, if only he wasn't such a jerk about it.

"It's called a television, or a TV for short. It takes recorded video and displays it on the screen. Sometimes it streams live footage, it really all depends on what channel your on." I flip through a few channels, stopping on one that was showing a re-run of _House. _Zuko's body language relaxed slightly as he watched and listened to my explanation, but his arms were still crossed, like he was unsure whether or not he was still mad at me. I placed the remote back on the end table and sat back, both of us watching the television in silence. I had seen this episode a thousand times over; the one where House and the team are trying to figure out what's wrong with this guy who says everything that comes to mind. The show was coming to the ending scene where House is asking Wilson is he really doesn't like monster trucks. Wilson replies, "Absolutely." '_So social contracts exists between just about everyone, huh," _I think as the credits start to roll.

"Sorry."

I look over at Zuko, surprised, before relaxing again. "Don't worry about."

"It's just..," he trails of for a second. I stay quite, waiting. "Everything is so different here, so... abnormal." I spare a glance at him; his eyes are down cast, his face hard and stoney. He sighs. "I guess a part of me is just a little scared," he finally admits. I crack a smile.

"I completely understand." We share a look and I smile a little wider. "Don't worry about a thing, Zuko. Jace and I, we'll help you out, and you've always got a place here." He smiles a little as well. We both sat there and watched another hour of _House_, half of the time I was explain everything that was going on, or explaining exactly what certain things in the show were.

"Why is he walking with a cane," Zuko asked about three-quarters of the way through the episode. I rack my brain, trying to think of what exactly happened to House.

"If I remember correctly, I think he had some sort of muscular stroke, or something that caused damage to his leg. Honestly, it's sort of the reason he's the narcissistic jerk that he is." Zuko doesn't say anything and I can see his hand rise towards his face before it falls back down in his lap. And that's when I realize the slight similarities between House and Zuko. I can't help but feel like an idiot again. "But," I add. "House isn't all bad, I mean beneath his asshole exterior, he's not really a bad guy at all, just sort of, I don't know, troubled I guess. Something having to do with the Vicodin." At this, Zuko nods, but for some reason he's face doesn't really lighten up, but just forms more creases as if he's deep in thought. Wow, instead of making this less complex, I think I just made it more so. Great.

When the credits come on again, I yawn and take a glimpse at my watch. 7 o'clock. Gee, time flies when your watching medical geniuses at work. Suddenly, I hear a grumbling rumble from beside me. I look at the firebender who meets my eyes with a nervous chuckle. Before I can say anything, my own stomach inserts it's two cents. I glance down at my tummy then back up to Zuko.

"Take out Chinese?"

* * *

I ended up having to clean out the old chest of drawers in the studio to make room for Zuko's newly acquired things. Through all the old papers, I ended up finding a few CDs I thought I had lost, an unopened pack of erasers, dust bunnies, and strangely enough a winning lottery ticket from three years ago. How did I know? Because I had memorized the damn numbers that I knew I had picked right. If only I had known it was here...

Meh; woulda, coulda, shoulda, am I right?

By the time I was done cleaning out everything, the food came ringing at the door. Ok, well, not the food itself, just the dude carrying it. I paid the guy, shut and locked the door; can't have anymore people barging in on me unexpected and unwanted, now can we? I laid out the cartons of Lo Mien on the coffee table as well as two pair of chopsticks. I didn't even have to call Zuko as the boy followed the smell of food from his temporary room. Both of us dug in, the _House_ marathon still going on. Anytime I tried to suggest a change in the channel, Zuko would protest, so I was forced to re-watch re-runs of re-runs. Then again, who would protest against watching that hilarious yet strangely attractive curmudgeon?

By the time the episode was over, we had pretty much downed everything from the noodles to the egg rolls, except for the fortune cookies. I pick one up. "Please tell me you at least know how these things work," I say to him.

He grins and rolls his eyes, reaching for his own. "Yeah, I know how these things work." We both unwrap our cookies and I open mine first, tearing out the slip of paper.

_Wrong cookie._ I blanch. "The hell?" Zuko leans over to read mine and chuckles before cracking open his own. He reads it silently, his grin slowly fading from his face. I bend over to look at his.

_You are free to invent your own life._

I look between him and the piece of paper. "At least you got a good one." He smirks, popping part of the cookie in his mouth. I do the same straightening back onto my side of the floor and that's when the lightning struck, causing me to jump. The loud boom of thunder following close behind. The lights flickered once, twice, then went out all together.

"Well... that just perfect." We sat in total darkness until the sky once again lit up, the thundering booming loudly, causing the pictures to shake against the walls. I got up from my spot, groping around in the darkness and stubbed my toe on the coffee table. "Ow, damn it all!" I make it over the the entertainment center and opened one of the drawers, digging aimlessly in the dark.

"What are you looking for," Zuko asks from his spot on the floor.

"A flash light so we can see..." I trail off as suddenly Zuko is beside me, his hand alight with fire casting dancing shadows everywhere and illuminating the area just enough so I my vision returned. "You know," I said looking up at him. "You could have don't that earlier and saved me from a stubbed toe."

"Your right, I could've."

"But you didn't."

"Yup, your right about that too." I narrowed my eyes; is he messing with me? He flashes me a lopsided grin. Yep totally messing with me. That's ok, I'll get him back later. I finally dig out the flashlight and flip on the switch... only to have nothing come out.

I groan. "You've gotta be kidding me!" I shake it a few times, flipping the switch on and off. Not even a spark.

"Do you have any candles or anything," Zuko asks, another flash of light and roll of thunder sounding. I cringe at the loud noises. "Uh, yeah," I squeak. I lead him around the apartment, letting him light the few candles I had. We situated them out in the living room on the coffee table, all five of them. Jack was curled underneath it as Zuko and I took our previous seats on the floor. With the power out and no TV, what else did we have to do? We sat in silence for a while, the harsh pattering of rain could be heard against the glass. I had pulled the curtains back in place to spare our eyes from the blinding lightning. Each time the thunder rang throughout the flat I visibly cringed.

"Are you afraid," Zuko ask, slight laughter evident in his voice.

"No!" I say it too fast, giving it away. Zuko snorts.

"Your afraid."

"I am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not."

Are too"

"Am not."

"Are too.

"Look, if four-to-floor beats don't scare me, how the hell is some measly storm?" After that statement, the loudest clap of thunder vibrated all over the apartment, making me leap against Zuko, clutching onto his arm desperately. 'Ok," I say into his shoulder after the noise settled. "I'm afraid."

"That's what I thought," he says with a sigh. I jerk my head up and point a finger at him. "You've won one this one sir, but you shalt win the next!."

He smirks. "I'll take that bet."

"'Least your not the only one scared anymore." That makes his grin falter for a second.

* * *

I decide to pony it up through the rest of the storm. Well, at least I tried. Half the night I was clutching onto the dog for my life and had half the nerve to think about going and bursting into Zuko's room screaming. Thankfully I have a little bit more dignity than that. But only a little.

By the time morning came around, I knew I must have looked just as ragged as I felt. I trudged in to the living room. Zuko was sitting on the couch and had found the remote, flipping through the channels, looking quite bored. "Try Cartoon Network, there's usually some good stuff on around this time." He turns his head upon hearing me voicing my opinion.

"You look horrible." Well, glad you noticed that there chief. I ignore him and shuffle my feet towards the kitchen my mind set on something easy to make for breakfast: Lucky Charms. '_It's so easy, even I can do it.'_ I walk back into the living room, two bowels in hand, and plop next to Zuko, handing one of them to him. He takes it without question, for once, and chows down.

"What are we watching," I ask in between bites.

"Something called 'Ren and Stimpy'. I really... have no idea what's suppose to be going on though."

I watch the screen for a little bit, and instantly pick up on the episode. "Oh! It's the one where they sing the Happy Happy Joy Joy song! I love this one!" I bounce a little on the sofa in excitement as Stimpy puts puts the record on the machine. I squeal, and Zuko looks at me as if I'd gone mad. Not too far from the truth.

_It's the Happy Happy Joy Joy song!_

I glace over at Zuko, grinning like a mad woman. He inches back a bit as the song starts and I sing along with it.

_Happy Happy Joy Joy, happy happy joy joy, happy happy joy joy, happy happy joy joy, happy happy joy joy joy!_

_ I don't think your happy enough!_

"Yeah Zuko! I don't think your happy enough!"

_That's right!_

_I'll teach you to be happy!_

_ I'll teach your grandmother to suck eggs!_

_ "_Suck eggs, Zuko! Suck eggs!"

_Now boys and girls, lets try it again!_

_ "_Again, Zuko! Again!"

_Happy happ-_

The song stops as the TV goes black. I gawk at it before swinging my gaze around to Zuko, who is holding the remote in the air, his finger hovering above the power button. "Let's not," he says rather coldly. I cross me arms over my chest. "Party pooper."

With a sigh, he announces he's going to take a shower, shaking his head and muttering 'strange girl' under his breath. I wait until I hear the bathroom door close before turning on the TV, catching the last bit of the song. A few minutes later, Jack waltz up to me, a towel hanging in his mouth. My eyebrows push together as I pick up one end. I was about to ask him where he got it from when I heard a very male shout coming from the bathroom. Naturally, I jump up and run to the source. As soon as I round the corner, Zuko whips the curtain around himself, blocking my view from anything, well, important. The bathroom door is wide open, letting the steam from the hot shower drift into the hall way.

"Don't come in here," he shouts, his voice a teed bit higher than usual. I can't tell if his face is red from the hot water, or because I almost got a glimpse of nakedness.

"Dude, you shouted, what do you expect me to do?"

He shrugs off my question. "Where's my towel!"

My gaze drifts down to the dog who happened to follow me. Jack looks back up at me, the towel still hanging from his mouth. A triumphant look was plastered on his hairy face. I grin, "Oh, your too good." His tail wags. Yeah, and he knows it.

"Can you just, hand me my towel." His voice was tight and his golden gaze was narrowed on my and my now trusty side kick. I grab the towel from the dog's mouth, who lets go of it without protest.

"So, are you going to allowing me to come in so I can give you this little something something," I ask, my grin widening to a mocking smile. His glare just deeps. I stifle a giggle, crossing the threshold and closing the three steps, dangling the towel between two fingers. He snatches it, still glaring. I calmly take my time backing out until I'm entirely out of the steam filled room. As soon as I turn around, "Shut the door!" I snort and grab the knob, yanking it behind me. I stay a moment longer, pressing my ear up against the door to hear "Strange girl and her stupid dog".

I can't help but crack up.

* * *

**A.N.:** Ha! I think Jack likes Zuko a little bit more than Tabby thought. X3

Nuther short one. Meh.

With no underlying point. Meh.

Review? Yes yes? Please? Yes?


End file.
